I love the way you write
by Consulting Hetalian
Summary: 2p!Prussia is a fan fiction writer, 2p!Canada his most avid reader. Unaware of each others' identity, the two arrange a meeting and end up with quite the surprise. 2p!characters, human names used, country names also used, a blend of 1p!- and 2p!verse, modern setting. No lemons or limes so far, rating may go up in the future. Rated T to be safe (mentions of violence).


It's been forever. Okay, here we go.  
Pairing: CanPru, 2ps.  
Setting: 2p + 1p!verse, modern times  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda, you know the drill.  
Names: Gilen Beilschmidt = 2p!Prussia  
Summary: Gilen writes slash and gets praise. The 2p! world conference is a mess. 

* * *

**And as they fell asleep next to each other, content and relaxed, Prussia couldn't help smiling at how right it felt to hold Canada in his arms. Truly, it was one lucky day for him, and surely not his last.**

—

_That's it for now, folks. I hope you enjoyed that piece of smut, it made me blush all the while I was writing it… Reviews keep me going, have a nice day!_

* * *

Gilen sighed and scrolled through the entire work again. Just some one-shot, it had taken him nearly an hour to write though… He had written smut before, but every time made him feel all clumsy again. With his usual deep sigh and the conviction that he would so regret it if anyone found out about his hobby he posted the story. And waited.

He didn't have to wait for long. Among his handful of net acquaintances there was one person who never failed to comment on each new piece he wrote, no matter what the style or universe. And always within less than a day. Today it was especially fast.

_canhock commented on your story!_ the page announced cheerfully after only half an hour.

"wow that was your best ff yet! damn, that is some excellent smut you write, probably the best on this whole damn website! Keep it up please, I'm staying tuned"

Gilen smiled. This follower made him happy and always encouraged him to write more. He liked this person… maybe he'd suggest they chat. Having a human as a friend always meant trouble and/or emotional hurt for someone with the lifespan of a country, but Gilen couldn't really help himself.

It had taken some amount of courage for Gilen to suggest to chat more, but to his surprise the other person easily agreed and even showed enthusiasm. Over the course of a month they conversed more frequently until they were pretty good pals.

So far Gilen knew that his new friend was a guy, his name was James and he had a sibling. Also, he was from somewhere in Canada. In turn, Gilen had given out his first name and his home country as well. They talked about trivial everyday matters, for example food, or how annoying siblings could be, or fan fiction. Everything seemed to be running a normal course.

And then they got a chance to meet.

James had brought it up in an offhand way. Just a sub clause that caught Gilen's attention, about how he'd be accompanying his brother for some manner of business trip to Germany. More specifically, to Nuremberg, which was honestly not that far of a drive. Especially considering the two facts that a), meeting an internet friend was honestly worth quite some driving, and b), Gilen could just accompany _his_ brother there since they had their own little world conference in that exact city too.

Even though James usually appeared to be a person who was only reluctantly enthusiastic about most things, he was very forthcoming and agreed to meet up with Gilen soon.

And as the two of them worked out when and where they'd be meeting up, Gilen felt that flutter of anxiety and self doubt, but also an overall sense of positive excitement. To be honest, he'd grown quite attached to James, often relying on his advice and sharing his self esteem troubles. Though the other man was gruff and often blunt, he was helpful and often gave him an ego boost in his roundabout, almost tsundere way. He really hoped not to make a bad impression.  
The day of the meetings was somehow there in a instant, or that was how it seemed to Gilen. They had agreed to meet up in the afternoon since Gilen attended the second players' 'world meeting' before (which was basically like the 1ps'. Just with a lot more shouting... and death threats... and death threats being acted upon (without anyone actually dying)... so yeah, actually not the same at all, but the darker nations just felt better (emotionally) after trashing each other).

Usually Gilen wouldn't even attend because of that, but it was just easier to hitch a ride with his brother than to get to the exact same city on his own. That would just be fishy. Not that the other Germany gave a fuck about that. Not that he gave a fuck about anything, really.  
So once the meeting had started, Gilen ducked under a table and hid while everybody shouted at, brawled with and punched each other. It wouldn't do to meet up with a friend if he looked like several psychotic madmen had attempted to murder him in various ways. After a few minutes he saw an opportunity and quickly ducked out of the meeting room, sitting in the hallway. Despite the fact that Gilen was one of the older Nations around, he was scared to death of most of them. Well, maybe not literal death, but being stabbed did get pretty painful.

He sighed deeply, pulling his knees up to his chest. It sure wasn't easy, life. And he had so much of it, so long, yet there were still things that scared him and hurt him. Such was the way his thoughts drifted as he sat in the empty hallway, not registering the noise from that mockery of a conference going on behind the wall he was leaning against. Staring into space, he calmed down and his panicked heartbeat slowed to a normal rate again. Somewhere within his mind it registered that even after centuries of experiencing it, fear still left that bad aftertaste in his mouth.  
What snapped him from his thoughtful state was the door opening and closing. He looked up quickly, eyes widening and body tensing for flight. For all it was worth, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching car.

"Calm down," the guy said gruffly. "I ain't here to beat ya up."  
Gilen nodded mutely. He believed him. Had it been the other England or the other Austria, he would have turned tail and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, but it was the other Canada. While the blond could give as good as he got and wasn't really hesistant about beating people up with the business end of his hockey stick, he wasn't really the deceptive kind and Gilen sure as hell appreciated that.  
"Y'never attend usually," Canada investigated in a detached tone. "Something up?" He was pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighted one, then offered the pack to Gilen.  
The other Prussia shook his head, both to the offer and the question. "I just... felt like..."

"Hm," Canada huffed. "Ain't like ya, I guess. Not like I'd know."

"Is it... like you to just... leave?" Gilen had a meek voice that he barely ever raised over a whisper. He rarely even talked to other Nations for obvious reasons, but what had he to lose?  
"I usually step out when I'm done with their kiddy shit," the other replied and lighted his cigarette. "Not like they're gonna miss me, eh?"

The only reply the blond got was a meek shrug.

"Fine, be that way. Be a sweetie an' don't point anyone in my direction, will ya?"

Again, Gilen nodded and watched Canada leave. He envied that attitude. It wasn't exactly the most social one, or the model citizen, but to be honest, he'd give anything for the confidence to be gruff or rude. Oh well. No helping it right now. If only he could open up around his friend from the net, that would be nice enough.

On that note, he had half an hour to kill before it would be anywhere near reasonable to arrive at the spot where they were supposed to meet up.

Time to start killing time.

* * *

Alriiight. That's chapter one. It's been ages since I last published anything, but here we go. Hope you enjoyed so far. Keep tuned!


End file.
